Twenty Proposals
by myprovincialife
Summary: Anna and Kristoff have been best friends since University, there's just one problem. Anna is completely in love with her best friend and these proposals aren't helping.
1. Letters and Secrets

**_Hello! Here's something that I've been working on recently. Based on the book 'One Hundred Proposals' by Holly Martin which was such an amazing, hilarious, romantic book and I highly recommend it. Also posted on tumblr so if you've read it, feel free to skip! Enjoy and let me know what you think so far._**

* * *

 ** _Proposal Blog_**

 _Proposal #1  
_ _July 2nd.  
Location: On Anna's couch_

 _So here's the thing. My best friend, Anna doesn't know the exact way she wants to be proposed to. Crazy right? Especially considering she's the leader of our proposal company 'Perfect Day.' So it's my job as her partner in crime to help her find out how._

 _It started simple. She was sat next to me on the couch whilst we were watching re-runs of Friends and discussing Anna's 'not so perfect' proposals._

 _You see, this isn't the first time she's been proposed to. The first and only time was with some stuck up douche in front of a crowd which he was clearly trying to impress. Luckily she told him to shove off and came to mine and we grabbed Chinese takeout whilst she sobbed into my chest. I'm such a good friend._

 _Anyhow, proposal number one went down okay... She laughed anyway. I simply shoved off the popcorn from my lap, knelt on one knee in front of her, grabbed her hand and said it. 'Marry me.'_

 _And she fell into a giggle fit._

 _So I thought I'd document it. I'm going to be testing out twenty proposals until I find the way Anna wants it to be. So hello if you've come over from our website, I hope this gives you many ideas for your future proposals!_

 _And if Anna's future boyfriend is reading, take note. Maybe I'll find the perfect proposal and will save you half the job!_

* * *

"What's this?" Anna said, shoving her phone in front of Kristoff's face.

He chuckled. "Ah, it's a bit of fun!"

"So you're really going to propose to me twenty times?"

"Nineteen now actually."

Anna rolled her eyes. "Why?"

"Because I already proposed once, or were you too busy giggling?"

She chuckled and slapped his arm playfully. "No, I mean why are you doing this? We have a company to run!"

Kristoff was the tech guy and Anna was the manager. That's how it started out anyway, until Anna noticed that he had a great eye for fantastic locations and decided to take him on board as a co-worker. They'd been best friends for years and met in university whilst studying events management. They quickly discovered that they worked well together and so there lifelong friendship began.

But there was one small problem. Anna was in love with her best friend... Completely, utterly smitten. Had been for years now. He was tall, broad, handsome and had the most indulging eyes that she had to pull her gaze away from almost every time they spoke.

He'd been there for her this past year and a half in more ways than she could ever imagine. When her mother died just 7 months ago, she'd been devastated. He'd held her hand the whole way through the diagnosis stages as well as being there with her and her mother for every appointment, every scan, every hospital visit. She thought he'd have been scared off but no, he held her every night afterwards to make sure she slept well. After her mum passed, she'd gone into a state of shock. She wouldn't leave her room, she wouldn't eat, Kristoff has to force feed her on her worst days. He brought her back to live, he saved her from the grief and pain that ached and broke her little heart.

It was still there, that awful feeling of knowing that her mother passed and there was nothing she could do about it. But somehow, Kristoff managed to save her from that initial shock and made her feel some sense of happiness.

There was a night in the midst of all this which she remembers clearly, the rest being a huge blur. She'd gone out drinking on her own, determined to let the alcohol in her system take away any and all pain. Trouble was that she couldn't handle it and she crawled into Kristoff's apartment at 3am and not for the first time, he was thankful he'd given her a key.

She waddled into his flat and he was busy working on some stuff for the proposal company. She couldn't thank him enough for taking over during those hard months.

He'd gotten up off his chair, obviously noticing that Anna was drunk, and put her to bed. She'd told him she loved him that night and then in the morning blurted out that it was in a friendship way because you know, they were best friends. She was sure he said it back that night, not that she can remember much of it because after about five minutes she'd passed out. She hoped he did though.

"Ah, the company's fine! The packages are all set up and all we need to do is take emails and phone calls here and there. I just thought it'd be nice, you deserve something to look forward to each day. You never know, you might find the perfect way to be proposed to in the process."

Anna smiled and Kristoff knew that she'd finally cracked. "Fine. You're such a weird person, you know that right?"

"Of course I do."

* * *

Anna didn't know how Elsa managed to be so sturdy throughout all this pain. However, deep down she knew that Elsa was just trying to keep strong for them all, she was good at that.

"Hey Anna?" Anna was currently sat in Elsa's dining room smiling as she watched Lily play with her new dolls house on the floor.

"Yeah?"

"I found something today." She said with a low tone and Anna knew this wasn't a good thing. "It's off mum."

Anna looked up to see Elsa holding an envelope with the words 'my dear Anna-banana' written in her mothers handwriting.

"She must have written it before she died. I-I got one too." It was clear Elsa had read hers, especially with the expression on her face.

"Oh."

"Do you want me to read it to you?"

"N-no. I think I'll go home and read it." Anna was in shock. "Yeah, I'll do that."

"Okay. Remember I'm only a minute away if you need a cuddle."

"I will. Thank you Elsa." She hugged her. "Where did you find this?"

"I finally had the courage to look through mum's stuff. They were in her little trinket box, one addressed to you, one for me and one for Lily." Elsa sighed. "I'm going to give Lily hers when she's old enough to understand."

Lily-May was Elsa's darling little girl and Anna's favorite (and only) Niece. Anna had vowed from the day little Lily was born to protect her from the world.

"Probably for the best, she's only five anyway. She probably wouldn't understand."

"She still asks me when nanny's coming back. She asks if she's still in the hospital. I don't have the heart to tell her." Tears began welling up in Elsa's eyes and this was the first time she'd seen her show emotion since their mother had died.

"She'll understand someday." Anna pulled Elsa into a hug before pulling away. "I better go and read this."

"Yeah, you do that. I love you."

"Love you too sis."

* * *

Anna stared at the envelope in front of her, as if she was reading through it. She lied, she couldn't do this alone, who was she kidding?

She picked up her phone, immediately calling the one person she could imagine opening this with.

"Hello." A groggy voice came from the other end.

"Kristoff?" Anna said with slight panic in her voice.

"Hey, are you okay? You don't sound too happy. Are you upset, who do I need to punch now? Do you need me to come over?"

"No." Anna blurted. "Wait, yes. Yes I want you to come. But no punching necessary." She smiled a little thinking about Kristoff punching anyone who hurt her.

"I'll be right there."

* * *

"So this is off your mum?"

"Mhm."

"And she wrote it to you whilst she was..." He stopped, not wanting to bring those memories back.

Anna nodded fumbling with the envelope. They were sat opposite each other on Anna's bed, cross legged with their knees brushing against each other's. In the time it took Kristoff to come around, Anna had changed into her favorite rabbit onesie, not even caring at how messy she looked. This was Kristoff, he'd seen her on the darkest of days.

"Are you going to open it?"

"Will you hold my hand if I do?"

He smiled sympathetically. "Of course." He grabbed her hand and she began to open the letter.

 _To my dearest Anna._

She wanted to cry already. It was like she could here her mother's voice talking to her as if she was in the room. Kristoff seemed to notice her reaction and he brushed his thumb against the back of her hand.

 _I just wanted to write something that I couldn't say verbally in my last few days because it was too heartbreaking. I want you to know a few things._

 _First off, my old necklace with the sunflower on is yours and I've told Elsa that the snowflake one is for her because I know how much you both admired them as children. I remember you dressing up in my clothes and make up and I'd put the necklaces on you both and you'd perform little shows for me, dancing around the bedroom. You always loved to sing and dance._

 _Secondly, there's a bank account that I opened that's now yours. I opened it for you when you started your proposal company and kept adding little sums here and there and I think it adds up to quite a bit nowadays. I want you to use it on your company, make it big girl, just like I know you can!_

 _Thirdly, I know that Kristoff is currently sat beside you right now so I want you to say 'hi' for me._

Anna giggled and Kristoff looked at her as if to say 'what?'

"My mum says hi."

Anna moved over so that she was sat next to Kristoff and moved the letter over to him so that he could read it too.

 _I want to tell you both thank you for looking after me the whole way through all my stages. You guys were my rock and I couldn't have done it without you._

 _Anna, please do everyone a favor and tell Kristoff you love him._

Almost immediately after reading the words 'love' and 'Kristoff' in the same sentence, Anna snatched the letter off him.

"How much did you read?" She said frantically trying to get off the bed.

"I got to the bit about the necklaces, why?"

"It's just. There's private stuff here."

"Oh, come on Anna. What could I possibly not know about you? Best friends tell each other everything."

 _Not everything_ , Anna thought.

"It's not about me, it's uh... About Elsa, yeah- Elsa. She wouldn't want anyone to know."

Kristoff reluctantly agreed and Anna started cursing her mother. She knew Kristoff was sat beside her, why did she write that? Probably to actually get it out in the open... It was about time.

Anna continued reading the letter from afar.

 _I know you love him. I see the way that you look at him, it's like he's the only guy you ever want to spend the rest of your life with. For heavens sake Anna, just get with him already before someone else does. I know he loves you back._

How did she know? Had Kristoff told her in secret? Or was it just a feeling? These thoughts were racking Anna's brain so much that she couldn't concentrate. She decided to read the rest later and vowed that she would tell Kristoff she loved him. Just maybe not tonight, she needed hugs tonight and if she told him her biggest secret then maybe they wouldn't even be friends anymore, never mind in a relationship.

As if Kristoff knew what Anna was thinking, he wrapped her up in a bear hug and kisses her forehead. Anna sank into his body, her head buried into his neck. This is what she wanted the rest of her life to be like.

* * *

The next morning Anna woke up to a slight nudge. This was weird, she was sure Kristoff went home last night after holding her for a good two hours.

She opened one eye carefully as if she was worried that a burglar would be shadowing over her, ready to kidnap her as well as her house. Once opened, she sighed in relief as she saw Kristoff leaning by the side of her bed.

"You idiot." She punched him. "I thought you were a burglar."

"Sometimes I think you forget that you gave me a key."

"Only for emergencies! What kind of emergency is this?"

He moved a paper bag and a coffee cup in front of her and she smiled. "A coffee emergency."

"See, this is why you're my best friend."

Anna placed the cup of coffee on the bed side table and opened the bag, immediately getting a whiff of her favorite pastries.

"You went to Mary's?"

"Duh, only the best for you."

She took out one of the sticky buns and laughed at what was written on it with chocolate icing.

'Marry me.'

"I'm not going to eat this and choke on a ring am I?" Anna laughed as she bit into the bun.

"Nope. That's too cliche for you're liking."

"True."

"And whilst on the topic of cliche. I remember you saying that proposals at the top of the Eiffel Tower were a definite no."

"You know me so well." She smiled. "Yeah, I hate them. Must be this line of business, we get asked to do at least two of them a day."

"Good thing that's not on my list of proposals then."

Anna nodded and shoved the bun into Kristoff's mouth. He took a bite and then laughed as he noticed Anna had a bit of chocolate at the side of her mouth. He wiped it with his thumb and Anna shuddered at his touch, wishing that he'd have kissed her instead.

 **Proposal Blog**

 _Proposal #2_

 _July 3rd_

 _Location: Anna's bed (no nothing funny was happening you perverts)._

 _I decided that after my first proposal being a bit anti-climatic, I'd do something a bit more romantic than kneeling in front of her whilst watching Phoebe singing Smelly Cat._

 _So I took a trip to our favorite bakery across town at 7am and got her a sticky bun with the words 'marry me' on it._

 _I think she liked it. Well, she never told me otherwise._

 _Be back tomorrow for a new proposal. She's going to love this one._


	2. Tears and Cuddles

**I'm so sorry that I took longer than expected with this chapter. School is killing me and last week was mock week but everything should be a bit more normal now! Thank you for all the support so far, it's given me a huge push to continue. I also love that some of you are reading the original book that this is based on, it's such a great story.**

 **Note: Based on 'One Hundred Proposals' by Holly Martin, which I do not own.**

* * *

The next morning Anna received a text message from Kristoff telling her to be ready for 11. She didn't know what was going to happen, where he was taking her or even what type of clothes she should wear.

After showering, Anna got breakfast, did her hair and make up and put on her favorite sunflower dress that Kristoff liked. She found herself doing that a lot, putting on things that she knew he liked. It was almost as if she didn't know she was doing it and even surprised herself.

At 11 sharp, Anna's door knocked and she opened it to see Kristoff in beige shorts and a blue shirt that coincidentally, she loved. He smiled at her and grabbed her hand, leading her out of the building and into the street.

"Are you going to tell me where we're headed for this proposal?" Anna said whilst smirking at him. He was still holding her hand and a part of her wanted to intertwine their fingers, but she held back.

"Shh, you're not supposed to know." He whispered.

"Sorry." She whispered back and they laughed.

"It's very warm today."

"Especially for England."

"Which is why we're going to the park."

Anna smiled and leaned against him slightly. "You're such a romantic." She joked.

He chuckled and grabbed her hand again, but this time it was as if electricity sprouted throughout her at something as simple as his touch. She tried to shrug it off but found it hard to concentrate again.

"...you know?"

"Hm, what?" She clearly had been too busy to even acknowledge that he was talking.

Kristoff glanced at her and saw that she was looking rather flustered. "Hey, if you don't feel okay then maybe we should take you home to bed. We can do this another day."

"No, I'm fine. Let's go!" She held his hand tighter and started pulling him along towards the park entrance, desperate to get this day over and done with.

* * *

"You did this for me?"

"Of course I did." He kissed her forehead and put an arm around her shoulder.

He'd lay out a blanket on the grass in the secluded area of the park with trees surrounding them. There was a picnic basket and a small flowered cake stand with a few cookies and cupcakes with swirled icing that looked too pretty to eat. He'd even placed flowers around them which made her feel a slight twinge of happiness, before remembering that this wasn't real.

"Kristoff, this is too much I-"

"Anna it's just a picnic."

She sighed. This is all too much.

* * *

For a long time Anna never believed in love, in fact it was Kristoff who persuaded her to date and it was his fault she was stuck in a dead end relationship for a year and a half. It was also his fault that her heart wasn't involved in her past flings because it already belonged to him. No matter how she'd tried to get rid of the feelings they just wouldn't go, not even a whole tub of cookie dough ice cream could help.

"I mean the proposals. Everything is just too much to handle."

"Oh come on! It's a bit of fun!"

For you maybe, the thought.

"Fine. But only because you know how much I love picnics."

He smiled wide and she felt the corners of her own lips tug.

"See, I'm perfect at proposal planning."

* * *

 _ **Proposal Blog  
Proposal #3  
July 4th  
Location: our local park**_

 _It turns out Anna is a real lover of picnics (I told her I knew that but I really didn't, I just guessed). I think she was pleased with the amount of effort I'd put into this one. She told me that she used to have picnics a lot as a child and that they always made her happy, which was good. It was nice to see her smile._

 _So after we ate the sandwiches (that I definitely didn't buy from the local deli) and the cookies and cupcakes (that my mother definitely didn't bake) we headed for a walk through the park. It was very romantic, at least that's what Anna said. She said that we should start recommending these for our smaller scale proposals and I agree, I did a pretty good job._

 _As the afternoon came to an end, we walked towards the fountain that was pretty grand I guess. Anna says that it's one of the oldest ones here but I don't quite see the appeal._

 _Then I knelt, pulled out a ring that I got out of a cereal box, and proposed. This time she didn't laugh, or smile.._

 _She teared up._

 _I think I'm finally cracking her._

* * *

"Teared up?" Anna peered up from her phone to look him in the eye. "I was sobbing Kristoff. You had to hold me for twenty minutes." He handed her a cup of tea. "People were clapping!"

"Because they thought you said yes." He smiled and sank down into the couch resting an arm casually around her shoulders.

Anna nestled into his body. "I'm sorry, it's just been a weird few days."

"I know. I'm sorry. If you want me to stop the proposals I will. Maybe it was a bit too much, especially if it's reminding you of the past."

Anna shot up and laughed forcefully. "You think that these amazing proposals are making me think of that douche? Heck no."

He chuckled and pushed her back down into his frame, her head resting on his chest.

"Amazing you say? Hmm, I must be getting closer."

"You haven't got anywhere near close yet." She smirked.

"What do you want? A unicorn? Because Anna, I'm afraid to tell you that they don't exist."

"You've just broken my heart." She giggled and began fumbling with the buttons on his shirt. "And anyway, it's not about the grand gesture of the proposal. You'll figure it out."

After she figures it out, she thought.

"And anyway, I'm not being weird because of anything like that."

"Why are you being weird then?"

Lovesick? Was that a thing?

"I've just been feeling a bit under the weather."

He moved a hand to her forehead. "You feel okay."

He picked up a blanket from on top of the couch and lay it across her. She snuggled deep into it, her head still lay on his.

"Take a nap. Maybe it's needed."

"You're the best."

"I know."

* * *

"So tomorrow we have Veronica and Matt's proposal in the early afternoon and then Laura and Kyle's at around six."

Anna nodded, quickly writing notes down in her diary.

"And then on Wednesday there's three but we're not required at any of them, they're all pretty chilled... Restaurants, boats, beach, they're not as grand."

"I don't know. I think they sound perfect, except the restaurant one. I don't want to be proposed to somewhere that fancy with loads of people putting down there forks to gawk at my answer."

"Well that rules out the next seven of my proposals." Kristoff said sarcastically. "I'm just kidding. You don't even like going to fancy restaurants."

"Excuse me? I think you're talking about yourself." She joked. "I don't like them that much, that's true. But your hatred for them is on another level."

"I'd still propose there if it's what you wanted."

"Well it's not and anyway, I think the person proposing should also be in a situation that makes them feel comfortable." She paused to take a bite of her panini. "You'd be sweating if everyone was eyeing you up."

Kristoff walked over to Anna and stole her panini, taking a bite himself.

"Don't be jealous of them thinking I'm hot babe."

"Ew, never call me that again Bjorgman."

"Sure thing babe."

Anna pulled a face and looked back at her diary.

"So any more proposals need planning this week?"

"Why?"

"So I can add it to my diary."

Kristoff picked up the diary and threw it onto the couch to dispose of it.  
"Do you ever do anything not planned in your diary?"

Anna eyed him up, watching his face pull into a smirk as she realised that she's never done anything that hadn't been well planned out before. Even these proposals were killing her, she didn't know where she'd be at what time anymore. He made her world fuzzy.

"Yes of course I do! I went to-." She stopped. "Okay, there's that time I-"

"See."

"I went to the doctors spontaneously last month!"

"Because you had the highest fever known to man and I practically forced you to go. You still wanted to take your laptop with you."

Anna sighed and began playing with the ends of her hair. "Okay, maybe not."

"What are your plans for tonight?"

Anna walked over to the couch, sat down and opened her diary.

"I'm supposed to be planning Tom and Alice's proposal."

"Not anymore." He sat down next to her, picked up the remote and turned on a film that was just starting. "We're sitting here all night. I'm gonna order Chinese for us and then we're gonna play board games till we fall asleep."

"Kris, I have to work tonight." She went to stand up but he pulled her back down.

"Nope. No work tonight, no proposals, no planning. Just me, you and some spring rolls."

Anna chuckled at the innuendo that he obviously hadn't caught because he gave her a strange look. He then thought back and when he realized, he began to laugh with her.

In the middle of her uncontrollable laughing, Anna managed to get out the words, "Fine, you win" before they settled against the couch, Anna's body resting on Kristoff's. She breathed in his scent and almost began to drift off, before he nudged her awake, smiling at her.

Moments like this were exactly why she loved him.

* * *

"Anna." Kristoff whispered, gently moving to wake her. "Anna."

Anna's eyes fluttered open and his heart felt something that he'd felt a lot recently. He compared it to the feeling he got when he first met her, it was like butterflies and even after this long he still felt them whenever she smiled at him.

"Uhuh?" She mumbled before rolling back onto his chest.

"It's late. You should go to bed and I should probably head back."

"Mmm.. No, you're too comfy."

He chuckled and brushed a piece of her hair out of her eyes. "Let's get you to bed."

Anna mumbled something that he couldn't understand and then moved off the couch, her head moving with him and landing on a pillow softly. He turned around and laughed at her current position before gently scooping her up in his arms and turning towards her bedroom. She rested her head on his shoulder, clearly not aware of what was going on. He lay her down, pulling the duvet over her body and switched off her light as he began to leave her room.

"Wait." She shouted. "I haven't planned the proposals."

He walked back over to her and sat down on the bed. "Anna, you deserve a break. I'll sort it okay?" She nodded. "Now go back to sleep."

"I can't." She bit her lip. "My pillow isn't as comfy as my best friend." She smiled, hoping that she didn't break her cover.

"Well we can't have that can we?" He smiled and lay down on the bed next to her before pulling her body close to is and kissing her forehead. "Goodnight Anna."

"Night Kris."


	3. Bickering and Travelling

**Hello! I'm actually on schedule with this chapter and I even surprised myself. Thank you all for the feedback, it means a lot. Let me know what you think!  
**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: This is based on the book 'One Hundred Proposals' by Holly Martin, which I do not own.**

* * *

"Anna, we just hit a hundred!"

Anna turned at the sound of Kristoff's enthusiastic voice. He'd rudely barged into her home twenty minutes ago, waking her up from her sweet slumber and telling her to get ready for today's grand proposal.

"A hundred what? Please tell me I've just won the lottery or something."

"No, but close! One hundred blog follows."

Anna rolled her eyes. "Oh, way to get my hopes up."

"But this is exciting! One hundred people are following my proposals!"

Anna forced a weak smile and turned away from him. Sighing at her actions, he walked around her so he could see her face, stopping her in her tracks.

"What is it Anna?"

Anna fidgeted with the end of her dress. "Nothing. I'm fine."

"Really?" He asked rather sternly, suggesting that he could read her mind like she'd just pulled out her diary and gave it to him. Luckily she didn't keep a personal diary, or he'd learn a lot more about her feelings that she hides so well.

"Yes. Why do you think something's the matter?"

"Because I'm going out and doing all this crap to help get publicity for our company and you don't even seem to care."

Anna's eyebrow furrowed.

"And might I add, the company is doing so well since this blog started. More people are coming to us over any other proposal company in the south." He paused to look at her hurt face.

"I thought you said you were doing this for me? To make me happy? To help me find my proposal?"

"Yeah, well that too." He shook his head. "I didn't mean it like that." Kristoff mumbled and Anna turned away again, tears threatening to spill.

"Didn't mean it like what? Kristoff, I know you care about this business. I really do. But for once can you please just stop trying to make everything such a big grand gesture and realise that someone's going to get hurt in the process." Anna blurted out, feeling like her emotions had well and truly taken over.

"Why are you crying?"

"I'm not." She wiped her eyes. "I'm not crying. I'm just stressed."

"No. You're crying." He placed his hands on her shoulders and she shoved him off.

"You need to go."

"What?"

"Now."

"But the proposal?"

"Just leave before I throw my hairbrush at you."

"Fine. I'm going." He stopped at the door. "I'm sorry Anna."

"I know."

* * *

Sunday's were always their day. They had been since they first met in university. Whilst everyone else was hungover, they'd go and explore the Sunday markets and then usually go for a walk before going back to Kristoff's to play Cluedo or Monopoly.

She hadn't seen him in four days. It may seem ridiculous but she had never been away from him this long, especially since her mother passed. He was one of the only things that kept her from crumbling apart and now that she'd told him to leave, she couldn't stop herself from falling back into a pit of denial.

"Aunt Anna?"

"Yes my princess?"

The little six year old gathered herself off the floor and into Anna's lap and wrapped her little arms around her neck and hugged her tight against her small frame.

"You look sad." Lily whispered, tangling her fingers in the necklace chain behind Anna's neck.

Anna have a sad smile at how amazing this little child was.

"I'm not sad. How can I be sad when I'm babysitting my favourite little niece?" She tickled Lily's tummy and giggles filled the air.

After the giggles, Lily stopped to think.

"What's going through your intelligent brain pumpkin?" Anna said pointing at Lily's head.

"We never spend Sunday's together."

"I guess not."

"Mummy says it's because you spend Sunday's with Kristoff." Anna giggled at how she pronounced Kristoff's name, missing the 't' out completely.

"Yeah, I guess I do. You don't miss anything do you?"

"Mummy says I have a good brain."

"You do. Just like her."

Lily began tangling her fingers in Anna's curled hair. "So if you're here with me, where's Kristoff?"

"I don't know princess."

"But you're best friends."

They _are_ best friends.

"Sometimes friendship is complicated. Remember how you and Amelia stopped being friends for a while because she stole your chocolate bar out of your lunchbox? Well that's kind of what's happened between me and Kristoff."

"Did he take your chocolate?"

"Not exactly. It's too complicated sweetie." Anna kissed Lily on the forehead.

"Me and Amelia are friends now. She's coming to my house on Thursday."

"That's good."

"Yeah, maybe Kristoff should come to your house for a play date! You can be friends again!"

Anna was admired at the sincerity of this little blossoming personality.

"Maybe."

"You know Aunt Anna. Sometimes people do silly things because they love you. Amelia said that she only took my chocolate bar because she loved me."

Anna wasn't quite sure that was fully correct but the moral behind the story could be true. Does Kristoff really love her? It that why he's going to all this trouble to impress her? No.

"Aunt Anna?"

"Yeah?"

"Kristoff loves you, you know."

"I know."

"But not like friends, he told me he liked your hugs and I said that they're the best hugs in the whole world." She brought her face closer to Anna's and whispered, "even better than mummy's... Shhhh."

Anna immediately wrapped her niece back up into a hug, trying to forget that Kristoff had said something so sincere to her six year old niece.

"Just because he liked my hugs doesn't mean he loves me Lily. We're just friends."

"But when he looks at you, he uses the same eyes that Aladdin gives Princess Jasmine and they kissed in that movie."

Anna giggled and tried to keep herself from fainting. She suddenly felt dizzy. Had she been so blind all along?

* * *

Four days turned into a week and still no sign of Kristoff. Anna was starting to regret being so harsh, after all he was doing it for their benefit and maybe he was trying to make her smile. I mean, both could be accomplished right?

Anna decided to brave a glance at the blog, secretly hoping that nothing had been posted. Holding her phone in her hands she sighed when she saw that something was posted a mere three days ago.

 ** _Proposal Blog_**

 _Proposal #4_

 _July 7th_

 _Location: Boat trip across the Thames.. Well, it was supposed to be._

 _The plan was to take Anna on a boat trip across the Thames for this proposal and have a simple heartfelt proposal as we sailed along. However, the course changed and that didn't end up happening and I said some things that I regret. I've been an idiot._

 _So, Anna if you read this, I'm sorry. These proposals are for you, I love seeing you smile (or even cry) at them. You're the most heartfelt person I know and I'm sorry if I hurt you. You're my best friend and I miss you. xxx  
_

Anna's eyes were beginning to tear up and she scrolled down to read some of the comments.

 _You're such a good friend.~Liz_

 _You're a good man for apologizing. I don't know what happened but I hope you sort it out. Me and my boyfriend both follow this blog together so I keep hinting!~Kate_

 _I wish I had a friendship like yours. I hope you reconcile soon. ~Gemma_

They were right. He was a good friend.

Anna closed her eyes shut and began to drift off before she heard knocking at her door. She contemplated just leaving it until she remembered that she had a parcel due today and it might be that.

She opened her door to see a Thornton's chocolate block on the floor with the words "marry me" written on it with white fondant icing. Her lips immediately curved into a smile as she peered around the building, hoping to catch a glimpse of Kristoff. She couldn't see him, he'd dumped the chocolate and left.

Anna ran back into her living room and picked up her phone. Being too much of a wimp to call him, she opened her contacts and text him instead.

 _Chocolate fixes everything. I'm sorry_

A mere two seconds later her phone began to ring and she picked up immediately.

"Kris?"

"Hey."

She beamed as she heard his calm voice for the first time in what felt like forever. She felt her throat tightening as tears began to threaten her eyes.

"I miss you."

Kristoff could hear her faint sobs and wanted nothing more than to embrace her in his arms and never let her go.

"I miss you too."

* * *

It was unusual for them to fall out like that. Sure they bickered a lot which usually ended in a pillow fight or a tickle war, but never had they not spoken to each other for so long because of something so petty.

After the phone call Anna made the decision to keep all her emotions under lock and key, secure from her mouth that always ran away with her. The little he knew about her affection towards him, the better. The last thing she wanted was to lose the only person in her life who truly understood her. The one person who would happily dive into the deepest ocean to save her from drowning or the highest building to stop her from jumping.

* * *

 ** _Proposal Blog_**

 _Proposal #5_

 _July 15th_

 _Location: I wasn't exactly there._

 _We're friends again. We both realized how stupid the discussion was and how much we truly mean to each other and it wasn't worth leaving that friendship because of this stupid blog (sorry guys)._

 _This proposal consisted of me queuing in Thornton's for twenty minutes and the lady who worked there helping me. Anna always does the chocolate shopping._

 _I settled with a large chocolate heart block with the words 'marry me' written in white icing on it._

 _Anyway it reconciled out friendship and Anna are the whole block to herself (okay maybe I ate some) edit: Anna saw this and said I had to be honest. I ate half._

 _Still no physical response from Anna. She did cry this time but I think it was just the fact that she had her ruggedly handsome best friend back!_

 _See you next proposal!  
_

* * *

"Pack your bags!"

Anna squinted at the figure leaning above her.

"Come again?"

"I just got a call from Wedding Magazine and they've given us the chance of a lifetime!"

Anna sat up, suddenly remembering how low her shirt was and pulled the blankets with her.

"You're being so vague. Chance of a lifetime? We're not getting married in Hawaii are we?" She chuckled.

"No, but close! We're going travelling!"

Anna's face lit up. "Travelling?" She'd always told him about how much she'd wanted to travel but she could never afford it.

"The company is giving us money to travel the world for the proposals as long as we post on their blog instead of our own." Oh, there's the catch. "But we get to sight-see, Anna. You can go to New York!"

He started shaking her excitedly and she found it hard not to smile and feel excited herself. Travelling with her best friend? That sounded like the most perfect thing.

"Really?"

"Would I lie to you?"

"I don't know! But Kris, the business, the company, the-"

"Shh, it's all going to work out fine. Elsa said she'd manage the paperwork and most of it is done via emails and calls anyway and we'll put time aside in our trip for that!"

She smiled, he really did think of everything.

She flung her arms around his neck and started making excited noises before pushing him away and jumping out of bed.

"What do I need to pack? Where are we going first? Hot or cold? Or both... I mean it's summer anyway and unless we're going to Antarctica I should be fine right? Oooh I need to buy toothpaste and shampoo...Kris, shall we just share shower gel if I get that neutral kind? Towels, I like swimming... What?"

Kristoff had been chuckling at her. "You're just so cute when you're excited." His eyes grew wide. "I mean- you know..."

Anna just blushed and continued her packing. "When are we headed out?"

"Tomorrow afternoon... Be ready." He kissed her forehead and she felt herself grow hotter.

"I will." She hugged him again. "Thank you."


	4. Journeys and Surprises

**Hi! Here's the latest chapter. I'm a Disney Parks lover but I've never been to WDW myself so you're going to have to bare with anything that I got a bit wrong detail wise!  
**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: This is based on the book 'One Hundred Proposals' by Holly Martin, which I do not own.**

* * *

Anna never liked planes. In many ways she was a brave person, being able to do anything... Even when Kristoff made her go skiing and she fell, tumbling the whole way down and fracturing three bones, she was still brave.

Planes however were another story entirely. She didn't exactly know where the fear had come from. When she was younger she used to love flying and then all of a sudden she was a teenager travelling to California by herself to stay with one of her cousins for a month and she was a wreck.

Kristoff could obviously sense Anna's fear and he took hold of the shaking hand next to him.

"Anna, we haven't even took off yet."

She glared at him. "I know that. I'm not stupid."

"Good to know." He smiled.

The plane slowly began to move along and Anna's hand moved up to Kristoff's bicep, squeezing her nails into him whilst keeping her eyes shut. Kristoff moved so that he could drape his over arm over her, enclosing her in a sideways hug and he immediately felt her relax.

"You know, you're going to have to get used to this whole flying business if we're going to travel." He whispered into her ear.

"I'm just going to take some sleeping pills instead. Wake me up when we get to Florida."

"How did you know we were going to Florida?" Kristoff questioned. He was sure he kept that a secret.

"I can read signs you idiot." She smiled and swallowed the pills.

"I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Aw."

* * *

 _ **Proposal Blog**  
_  
 _Proposal #6  
July 18th  
Location: up in the air_

 _Can you believe it? She actually slept through my proposal. I danced around the isles and everything._

 _Okay, maybe that wasn't entirely accurate. I planned on asking her to marry me over the plane tannoy but she conveniently took an extra dose of her sleeping pills to make sure she stayed asleep the whole flight and she didn't even wake up._

 _However, it's no problem because the eighty year old sat behind me said she'd happily take me up on my offer. Suck it Anna, I'm an engaged man._

* * *

"Anna?" He nudged her gently and then a little bit harder after she didn't even flinch. "Why am I always waking you up?"

He eyes fluttered open and his heart melted. "Huh?"

"We're here."

"Florida?"

"Mhm." He gently helped her stand up and the began to waddle out of the isles, holding onto his arm for dear life. "God Anna. How many pills did you take?"

"I might have took one too many."

"I could tell. You slept through my proposal."

"I did?" She looked up at his face, trying to focus her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine. The teenage girl sat on the row next to us filmed it all so I'm sure it'll be on YouTube in a few days." He smirked and looked at her droopy eyes. "Hey. Get on my back?"

"What?"

"You look like you're about to drop dead. Just get on my back and I'll carry you to get our luggage."

"You're so kind to me."

"It's not like you weigh the size of an elephant Anna. I'm always carrying you to bed when you fall asleep on the sofa."

She smiled and hopped onto his back, her arms wrapped right around his neck.

"Anna, you're gonna choke me."

"Oh. Oops, sorry."

* * *

"I thought you said you'd booked a twin bedroom?" Anna questioned looking at the double bed in front of he which was nicely decorated with rose petals in the shape of a heart.

"I did. They must have got it wrong." Kristoff shifted around Anna and towards the door. "Give me a minute, I'll go and ask for a new room."

"No." Oh god what was she thinking. "We've slept in the same bed before, it's no problem."

"You sure?"

"Course. It's not like you're some pervert who's going to try and get it on with me at three in the morning is it?" She smirked.

He chuckled. "You know I wouldn't."

"Good. Then it's settled. I'll take the left side."

* * *

"No way." Anna felt the tears in her eyes. "Disney World?"

"You think I would bring you to Florida and not being you to Disney World?"

"I don't know. You seem like the type of guy who would run three miles from this place."

"What makes you say that?" His eyebrow furrowed.

"I don't know, I guess you just... Never mind. Let's go inside!"

Five minutes they'd been there and already she'd made him put on a pair of Mickey ears. This was going to be a long day.

 _But it sure was worth it._

He'd never seen Anna have such a big smile on her face. She was always too busy making sure everyone else's proposals were top notch or finding every other person happiness that he was sure she'd forgot what it felt like herself.

Kristoff was taken out of his thoughts when he saw a little girl crying in the middle of Main Street. Immediately, without a second thought, he ran over to her and Anna trekked on behind him.

"Hey little princess, what's the matter?" He said, bending down to her eye level.  
She was sobbing. "My mommy. I can't find my mommy."

"I'm sure she's around here somewhere. Hey, why don't we move to the side a little so we're out of the way and we'll wait here for your mum okay?"

"Yeah." She grabbed his hand and Anna followed them over to the side.

Her heart was filled with love. He'd always been great with kids. She'd always admired how he was around Lily, acting like her cool uncle at some times but the protecting father at others. Her heart swelled whenever she caught sight of him with children and she couldn't help but think about how much of an amazing father he would be someday.

"Oh Julia! There you are sweetie!" The mother ran over and hugged her daughter tight.

"Mommy, I lost you."

"I know sweetie, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, this nice man and lady helped me."

The mother looked up to Anna and Kristoff and mouthed a 'thank you' before returning Julia to the rest of the family.

"That was nice of you." Anna smiled, reaching out for his hand and bumping her head against his arm.

"Well I wasn't just going to let her get lost. There's a lot of people here. I had to do something."

"You continue to amaze me Kris."

* * *

"No."

"Yes."

"I don't believe you."

"Well you should."

"It's impossible."

They'd spent the day doing everything that Anna had always dreamed of doing as a child. They started by riding the tea cups until Kristoff thought he was going to be sick all over Anna's beautiful purple butterfly dress. Then they went on a mission to meet as many characters as they could, Kristoff not even batting an eyelid at the fact he had to wait nearly an hour to meet Belle because she was Anna's favorite. Afterwards, Anna took some time to snap some photos of locations for proposals for the business but Kristoff knew that the proposal he was about to give her would top any of these.

He knew that she didn't want anything extravagant. He knew she'd kill him if he set up a flash mob or proposed right in front of Cinderella's castle. Eventually he came up with his best idea yet.

He'd had this conversation with her a lot. She'd always said that she wanted her honeymoon at Disney World and she'd visit every park and eat at every restaurant. One restaurant in particular was what she had her heart set on.

"No."

"Anna believe me."

"How did you? How-." Anna was speechless, which was a first. "How did you even get a reservation?"

Be Our Guest. This was exactly where Anna wanted to eat at and had been going on and on about eating there and trying the 'grey stuff' for years.

"I have my ways."

"Oh my god." She jumped into his arms. "I love you. I love you. I love you."

"I know. Now come on, otherwise we'll miss our table and have to wait till November for the next one."

* * *

He'd planned it out. He'd researched it a lot... The perfect place to propose at Be Our Guest. He'd decided that he was going to do it in front of the mosaic of Belle and the Prince that was placed beautifully on one of the walls in the entrance area.

After they'd ate in candlelight, he pulled her over to the mosaic and bent on one knee, pulling out the fake ring again as she chuckled to stop the tears.

"Marry me."

She giggled and pulled him up, wrapping him in a big hug.

"This was your best one yet Kris." She whispered into his ear.

He was in trouble because for the first time, he hoped for a 'yes.'

* * *

 ** _Proposal Blog_**

 _Proposal #7_  
 _July 19th_  
 _Location: Be Our Guest restaurant at Walt Disney World._

 _I think it's going to be very difficult to top this proposal. I proposed in front of the mosaic in the Be Our Guest restaurant, somewhere Anna had longed to eat. It was so beautiful there._

 _We had the best day at Disney World. I felt as if I'd transformed into a little kid again, it was so magical. Seeing Anna's face light up at the sight of every attraction was so worth the trip._

 _See you tomorrow, where we'll be in the Big Apple!_

* * *

"What's up?" Anna collapsed beside Kristoff on the bed. "You look like your mind is racing at one hundred miles per hour."

"Nothing. I'm fine."

"Kris." Anna said in a sympathetic voice, her hand reaching for his. "Tell me."

"It's just, seeing all those families today... It just-." He paused. "You know what, it's stupid."

"No. Tell me." She reassured him.

"Seeing all those families today just made me miss seeing mine you know? That sounds so selfish I'm sorry Anna."

"No Kris it's fine, you have a right to miss them."

"So do you."

"That's different and you know it." She squeezed his hand. "Hey, why don't we plan a trip to Australia and we'll go and see your mother."

"This is about you Anna, I'm not wasting the wedding magazine fund on visiting my parents."

"Shut up. I want you to see them and I'm sure you can think of a proposal for whilst we're there."

"I guess." He shared a small smile but it wasn't enough to convince Anna.

"Anyway, I miss your mum. She makes the best banana loaf!"

Kristoff chuckled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Anna fell onto his chest and pulled the duvet up to her chin.

"Even better than mine?"

"I'm pretty sure you stole her recipe."

"You caught me."

Anna fidgeted in an attempt to get comfy. "Night Kris."

He kissed her forehead. "Night feisty."


	5. New York, New York

**Helloo! Sorry that this took waaay longer than expected but I've had a rough couple of weeks. Let me know what you think:)  
**

 **Disclaimer: This is based on the book 'One Hundred Proposals' by Holly Martin, which I do not own.**

* * *

Over the past few years, Kristoff had discovered that sharing a bed with Anna was not a simple affair. She hogs the covers, she snores, dribbles all over him and somehow manages to get her leg all the way up to his rib cage. He learnt to get used to it though, and when she was causing too much of a stir, he'd brush a hand gently through her hair and smile as she softly murmured.

Sometimes he found her crying. She'd often cry about her mother or father and even whimper their names in her sleep. Sometimes he'd try to ignore it and let it get out of her system, other times he'd hold her whilst she sobbed.

He'd become quite an expert at calming her down, using simple touches and forehead kisses to quieten her sobs. He often wondered how she coped when he wasn't here, he couldn't bear the thought of her crying alone.

She would smile in her sleep sometimes and Kristoff often wondered what she was dreaming about. Maybe riding a pony through a field of sunflowers, maybe old memories, maybe new ones.

Even after the fidgeting and crying, he still loved sharing a bed with her. It was nice having someone to cuddle and... _Oh_.

* * *

New York. Anna had dreamed about visiting here since she was a little girl. She loved musical theater and took classes until she was 19. She would have continued if she could. It was still there though, that passion for theater. She'd dragged Kristoff three times in the past year to the West End to see 'The Lion King' and twice to see 'Les Miserables'... Not that he was complaining, he was beginning to enjoy it himself. He smiled as he watched Anna trying not to sing along to her favorite songs and chuckled when she began whispering the lyrics. Seeing her in her element was his favorite thing.

He hadn't given anything away for this surprise. This was going to be one of her favorites, he new that. Trying to beat 'Be Our Guest' would be hard though. He was doing a pretty good job if he did say so himself.

"I can't believe I'm in New York right now! Have you ever been?" She looked up at him, still clutching his arm as she had done since she got here.

"Once for a brief moment with my father when I was about six or seven. He was always travelling for business so I used to go with him in the school holidays and we came here." He swallowed and Anna intertwined her fingers with his. "I-"

"Hey. It's okay, let's talk about something else okay?" Anna said and he nodded back. "So proposal number eight... What's it gonna be?"

"Nice try." He smirked.

"I'm joking I know it's a surprise!"

"I think you'll like it."

"I know I will."

* * *

"Kristoff is this really necessary?"

"Yes."

He'd blindfolded her and she hated it. Anna was too nosy and hated not knowing what the heck was happening.

"But I just wanna." She tried to remove the blindfold but Kristoff swiftly pulled it back over her eyes.

"Uh uh uh. No peeking feistypants."

"Fine." She stuck out her tongue.

They walked for forty five more steps... Anna counted. He held on to her tight with one arm on her shoulder and another on her waist so she didn't fall.

"Okay, here we are!"

Anna quickly removed the blindfold and looked up to see that she was stood right outside the New Amsterdam Theater.

"Aladdin?"

"Yep!"

"How did you know I wanted to see this?"

"I may have had some help from a certain niece of yours."

Anna smiled and thought back to the conversation she had with Lily just a few months ago.

 _When he looks at you, he uses the same eyes that Aladdin gives Princess Jasmine.  
_  
Was that true?

Anna wrapped her arms around Kristoff's middle and it took him by surprise. She leaned her head against his chest and he put a hand firmly on her back, enjoying the smell of her strawberry shampoo.

"Thank you. What did I ever do to deserve you?" She said in a small voice.

"Guess you just got lucky."

Anna giggled and moved away, slapping his arm playfully.

"Come on! We're gonna be late." She pulled at his arm and they both walked into the theater.

* * *

As much as he was enjoying the musical and atmosphere, he couldn't help but glance at Anna every now and then. She was right where she should be emotionally, enjoying watching one of her favorite shows. He wondered why she ever gave up her musical theater dreams. He knew very well that she was a good singer because he'd heard her every now and then but he never questioned the reason she'd left it all in the past. She did tell him once that she wanted to be an actress on the Broadway stage and he wished she didn't give up.

After the theatre, they both walked along the road towards their hotel, Anna's arm linked with his.

"Marry me."

She leaned her head against his arm. "You know? I actually would."

"Duh. What's there not to like?"

Anna giggled and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you for tonight."

"Only the best for you Anna." He smiled feeling like a million dollars. He actually had a somewhat response to this proposal and it felt fan-freaking-tastic.

* * *

 _ **Proposal Blog**  
Proposal #8  
July 21st  
Location: The streets of New York_

 _Anna has been trying to convert me to be a musical lover for months now and I have to say the Broadway atmosphere has thoroughly convinced me._  
 _I took her to see 'Aladdin' and she was delighted, pretty sure I even saw a few tears. It just felt right to propose afterwards whilst we were walking back to the hotel. If it were up to me I would have proposed outside the theater but I know Anna doesn't want a massive public display of affection so I settled for less._

 _I'm getting there with the response though. I'm not quite sure exactly what she wants me to do for her to say yes. I hope I'm getting closer.  
_

* * *

"Hey Anna?"

"Yeah?"

They spent the day relaxing in the hotel room. They had one more day after today in New York so they decided to spend today catching up on some well needed rest. This mostly consisted of watching whatever stupid sitcom was on the TV and a bag of popcorn, which mostly ended up on the floor after Anna knocked it over.

"Why did you quit musical theater?"

"You know why. It's because it was too much with school and all."

"I know that isn't true Anna. You never would have given something up that you're so passionate about if you didn't have to."

She sighed rather loudly. "You can read me like an open book can't you?"

"That's why we're best friends."

"Okay then Mr Know-It-All. After my father died it dawned on me that I'd have to start creating some sort of income. My mother couldn't work because of her arthritis, so Elsa provided the only money that we were getting, and you know me, I never want to be the spare."

Kristoff placed his hand on hers. "Anna you never were and will never be the spare."

"Anyway, my father was quite set on Elsa doing her marketing degree which she obviously did successfully." She shook her head and laughed. "I wonder what he'd think of Elsa's situation now. Single and a full-time mother. That's all she ever wanted, kids that is, not the single part. She only did the degree to impress dad."

Kristoff sighed. He never met their father but he knew how professionally minded he was. Loving of course, but extremely controlling over their life choices.

"So I decided that I was going to follow Elsa's steps and do a marketing course."

"But that wasn't what you did. What happened?"

"My mother sat me down. Told me that she knew I didn't want to be like Elsa and made me choose something that I wanted to do. I wanted to go to a purely musical theater school but we couldn't afford it and I wasn't going to take the risk. I mean, it's a hard business to get into. You have to be _really_ good."

"But you are _really_ good."

Anna blushed at the comment and continued. "So, I decided to do events management."

"But that's not what you wanted to do is it?"

"Not at first but I don't regret my decision. I love my job now. It's all I ever wanted to do, make people happy."

His heart hurt for her. He knew she had it hard but he didn't know _how_ hard. No seventeen year old should have to go through what she went through. She had to remain strong, create an income and look after her mother all before she even turned 21. He admired how strong she was throughout everything. He'd seen how she'd handled everything. From having to deny university parties because she was working two jobs, to looking after her mother and taking her to the park every other day for fresh air. To him she was amazing.

"Why don't you take classes now? I mean, you have some time. I'd look after the business and-"

"No." Her eyes were pure and he didn't want to press further. So he didn't, he waited. "I can't. I vowed that I wouldn't pick it up again because I'd be afraid of my favorite hobby being taken away from me again."

"No one is going to take it away Anna."

"You don't know that. Look, I finally have everything in place. My life is great. I have the most wonderful sister and beautiful niece, and the most loving best friend I could ever ask for and I don't want to throw that away. Not now, not ever. My dreams are history, they can remain that way forever because I can't lose everything again Kristoff." Her voice began to crack as she sobbed. "First my dad and then my mum, I can't risk anything. I have to stay grounded. I-"

Anna was stunned when she felt warm lips on her own and pulled away faster than she could even register.

"Wh-what are you doing?"

His heart was beating. Damn he shouldn't have done that. She was just rambling and wouldn't stop. He had to stop her heart breaking. He had to heal it.

"Kristoff?"

"Look forget anything happened. I'm going to take a walk."

"At..." She looked at her watch. "2am in the middle of New York City? Kristoff you aren't going anywhere." She went to grab his arm but he pulled back, grabbed his coat and left.

Anna's eyes remained fixated on the door. He kissed her and damn was it good. She'd been dreaming about this and the shock of everything just made it feel surreal. She looked down at her hands and saw that they were shaking at a rapid pace. She tried to calm down but couldn't find her own breath and before she knew it she was putting on her coat and heading towards the door.

* * *

She found him two minutes down the road, sat on a bench looking extremely depressed.

"Kristoff?"

She sat down next to him and he put his head in her hands. He couldn't even look at her.

"Hey." Anna's hands instinctively moved to touch face. "Look at me Kris."

His sad eyes moved to look into hers and she fell into his chest.

"I'm sorry Anna."

"It's okay. Let's just forget tonight okay?"

His heart broke, she didn't feel the same. He could just say enough was enough, that he was done fighting their obvious connection. However, he didn't want to lose a friend. She was his best and _only_ friend and he couldn't lose that.

"Okay."


	6. Down Under

**I am so so sorry that this took so long to be updated on here. This chapter was actually posted on tumblr last month but I never got around to updating it on here. So once again, if you've read it, feel free to ignore (but a review would be nice!) Thank you guys for sticking around. Exams have been tough this past month! I hope you like this chapter and don't forget to leave your thoughts, I'd love to read them.**

* * *

The next day they fluttered around each other, trying to ignore the awkwardness. There was one more proposal in New York before they were heading out to Australia to stay with Kristoff's mother for a few days, but it wasn't a big affair. A quiet morning walk in Central Park was all that could be managed with the two acting like they didn't even know each other. He'd just muttered it whilst Anna sipped her coffee. All she did was fake a small smile.

* * *

 **Proposal Blog**

 _Proposal #9_

 _July 22nd_

 _Location: Central Park_

 _A walk through Central Park on a beautiful summers day was exactly what we both needed today. A small proposal with a meaning. She smiled._

* * *

"Anna." She looked up from her book. They'd been stuck in the airport for five hours now after their plane was delayed. There was silence through check in, silence through security and currently the most awkward silence in a quiet airport waiting area and he couldn't cope with it any longer.

"Yeah?"

"We can't keep going on like this, not talking to each other. It's stupid."

"I know."

"Look I'm sorry about yesterday. I was too in the moment and I just wanted you to stop talking so negatively about yourself." He reached for her hand and she didn't flinch away. "Your dreams matter and they always will okay? I won't let you throw them away because you're frightened about what will happen."

"Thank you." She leaned against his chest. "You always know what to say."

"So like I said, we'll forget anything happened."

Anna wondered why he was so set on forgetting. Sure the kiss surprised her but she didn't mind it.. heck, she loved it, even if it was only a few short seconds long. Her thoughts soon drifted to the idea that he didn't like the kiss. Maybe he didn't feel anything?

"Of course."

* * *

"Ran out of sleeping pills?" Kristoff laughed as Anna gripped his hand during the long plane ride to Australia.

"Yes." She said through gritted teeth.

"C'mere." He pulled her close into his chest and she closed her eyes, trying to focus on everything other than the fact she was miles above ground level. However, being snuggled up to Kristoff was even more dangerous at this moment in time.

"Thanks." She mumbled. "Are you excited to see your mother?"

"Yeah, it's been too long."

"It has. I miss her too."

He knew how much she loved his mother. Before the move, she made sure Anna had everything after her own mother passed away. Kristoff was almost sure that she loved her just as much as him, but he couldn't blame her... She was loveable.

"Do you think she'll have made me carrot cake?" Kristoff joked. Whenever his mother would visit when he was in university, she'd bring him carrot cake and Anna had always made fun of him for it.

"Noooo." She replied sarcastically. "Course she will have."

"I bet she's made you chocolate cake. Remember when she came to my apartment with chocolate cake for you and when I said you weren't here she was in shock."

Anna chuckled. "Yes! Then she rang me and said 'Anna where are you, I'm worried that you aren't at my sons house, you're always here... Are you dead?'... I couldn't stop laughing."

"Then she made you leave Elsa, who was about to pop any minute, just to come and get your chocolate cake."

"Are we really that inseparable?" She questioned, half serious.

"I don't know. I don't see it but others must do."

"Oh god, we're going to be ninety and sat next to each other in rocking chairs on a porch aren't we?" She patted his chest.

"I wouldn't put it past us."

They both chatted for most of the flight. All the awkwardness over the past couple of days had fled and now they were just Kristoff and Anna again; best friends and working partners.

When they arrived, Kristoff's mother was there to pick them up. They both fell into a fit of laughter when they saw her jumping up and down with a sign that read 'MY SON AND DAUGHTER-IN-LAW.' Of course his mother had always suspected that the two would get married eventually, why not push it along herself.

Anna raced to give her a hug, something she'd been craving for a while... Some motherly love. Sure Kristoff's hugs were nice and Elsa's were okay, but nothing quite compared to a motherly hug. Kristoff, feeling slightly left out, squished Anna with his own arms and reached for his mother, leaving them in a three-way hug.

"Oh my goodness Anna, look at you! You've grown up so much!"

"Has it really been that long?"

"Years my love."

"Oh." She guessed it had. Kristoff really needed to visit his mother more often, she'd make a note of that.

* * *

"No way!" Anna giggled, looking through old photos of Kristoff as a baby.

"Yes way! He used to walk around naked everywhere, he was fascinated by it!"

"Mum could you like, maybe stop embarrassing me now?"

"Come on Kristoff. It's not like she's your girlfriend." His mother coughed. "Yet."

Both of them chose to ignore the comment and reverted their eyes to the window.

"Oooh."

"What is it love?"

"You live right by the beach! Can we go Kristoff, please please please." She pulled at his arm and his Kristoff giggled at their childish pleads.

"You better take her Kris. She'll burst if you don't."

Anna giggled. "I just love the beach."

"Why?" He mumbled. "Sand just gets in between your toes and ew. I prefer the cold"

"Because we live in England Kris. When was the last time you saw sea that blue?"

"On a postcard."

"Exactly."

"Fine, let me just put something cooler on."

"Me too."

Twenty minutes passed and Kristoff was stood in the dining room waiting for Anna to appear. My god she takes ages to find clothes. He'd gone for a simple pair of grey three-quarter shorts and a red and navy top, accessorised with his sunglasses that Anna had bought him ages ago when they were supposed to Italy. Of course things got in the way, her mum got sick and the trip was postponed indefinitely. Such a shame, she was really looking forward to it at the time, so was he if he was honest.

He began looking round the room and noticed a picture of him and Anna on the wall. It was from their graduation and they were holding hands as if they planned on being inseparable for the rest of their lives, which seems pretty accurate when you think about it.

"Sorry I took so long, I couldn't get through my suitcase."

"Well maybe if your folded things instead of screwing them in then you might-." He was cut off when he turned and saw Anna in the most gorgeous teal thin strapped dress. He loved the way it shown her curves perfectly and the colour contrasted so well against her pale skin and freckles. Damn.

She raised an eyebrow. "What are you looking at?"

"Just wondering why there's so many straps."

"Oh, I have my bikini on underneath. If I'm going to tan, I'm going to do it properly."

He was sure he was going to die. She was actually going to kill him.

* * *

They walked to the beach hand in hand. He put beach towels on the sand for them to lie on. She asked him to put sunscreen on her back... He did. It took every ounce of strength he had not to kiss her shoulders as he brushed her hair away. The final straw was when she lay on her stomach and asked him to undo her bikini strap.

"You what?" He said flustered, surely he misheard her. He'd give anything to go back to the awkwardness of New York now.

"I don't want tan lines, come on Kris."

"Who's going to see tan lines there anyway?"

She smirked. "I don't know."

"You wouldn't even do that. Imagine having to explain to Elsa that you slept with a random Australian. She'd throttle you."

"I'm pretty sure you'd throttle me first." She chuckled. "Me sleep with a stranger? Nope, I'm not that type of girl."

"I know."

"Just undo them will you!"

He fumbled with the bow, hands shaking like crazy.

"Are you having trouble? It's just like your shoelaces Kristoff."

"Surely if you managed to tie it yourself the first time then you can undo it now. How the heck did you tie it anyway?"

"I'm a girl Kristoff, I put a bra on every day. I could do it, but that would mean sitting up and to be honest I don't really want the whole of this beach to see my boobs."

No. He definitely didn't want that either... For his sake.

"Aha!"

"Thanks." She moved her head to the side. "So, next proposal. What is it?"

"Anna, you know I'm not going to tell you."

"I know, it was worth a shot."

* * *

"No."

"Why."

"Because I'm half asleep."

"Just please follow me." He said as she pulled a pillow over her head and rolling over.

"I'll tickle you." He moved his fingers towards her, teasing her. "Please come on, it's another proposal."

"But it's the middle of the night Kris."

"That's the beauty in it all."

"Fine."

She grabbed her thin dressing gown and followed him around the house until they reached the back door.

"I'm not going out there." Anna shook her head. "Too cold."

"Anna, we're not in England anymore."

She sighed, he was right.. It was probably warmer than it would be on the hottest day back at home. Her sleepy eyes turned into sparkles when he opened the door to reveal a canopy filled with fairy lights and beanbags.

"Wow."

"You like it?" He grinned.

"When did you do this?"

He laughed. "When you were sleeping."

"It's beautiful, thank you." She teared up at the sight in front of her.

"Why are you crying?"

She took a deep breath and looked away from Kristoff and towards the house.

"Hey." He brushed a hand against her chin, forcing her to look at him. He brought her into his arms and held her, even if she wouldn't hug him back. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She sobbed. "It's perfect, it's all too perfect."

"I'm confused."

She was confused herself if she was honest. Handling her emotions was harder than she thought. Usually she was pretty good with not showing exactly how she felt.. Especially about Kristoff, but this time it was different. She'd felt a sense of urgency since their kiss, she wanted to be close to him, be held against him and listen to him talk about everything and anything.

"Me too." She wiped her tears and faked a classic Anna smile. "Come on, let's see what we have here." She said moving towards the canopy.

Noticing that she clearly wanted to drop the conversation, Kristoff joined her. "Well I got strawberries and chocolate because I know they're your favourites and I found monopoly in the games cupboard so I thought we could play it."

"Sounds good, as long as you don't cheat."

"Excuse me! I have never cheated on monopoly!"

"In that case, I'll be the banker this time so no money miraculously ends up in your pile." She smirked and his cocky smile dropped.

"Fine."

"Fine."

* * *

It sure was a sight when Kristoff's mother came downstairs the next morning to see them both lay asleep outside on a collection of beanbags, Anna's head resting on Kristoff's chest and their fingers intertwined on his stomach. The remains from the night before lay scattered around them, monopoly board, strawberry stalks and a book that he'd spend the remainder of the night reading to her as she drifted off.

For Anna it was perfect and if it weren't for the fact that they weren't technically in a relationship, she would have shouted 'yes' from the rooftops.

* * *

 **Proposal Blog**

 _Proposal #10_

 _July 25th_

 _Location: My mother's house_

 _So we arrived in Australia yesterday and spent the day relaxing on the beach._

 _I'd already planned this proposal in my head a thousand times over but didn't realise how difficult it would be to actually put up fairy lights. It was worth it anyway when I saw Anna's face (tears were shed) because it lit up brighter than any of the lights could have._

 _We spent the night playing monopoly (Anna was the banker after she claimed I cheat, which I do not) and ate chocolate covered strawberries whilst telling each other stories from our pasts. It was everything._

 _This proposal came out of nowhere because I said it mid-conversation without even fully realising - I must have been tired._

 _I think Anna enjoyed it, she seemed rather excited. Especially when she jumped into my arms telling me that it was perfect. Obviously not perfect enough though because still no response._

 _10 to go! I better figure out exactly what's missing soon._

* * *

Anna had gone off to bed early because she said the jet lag was catching up on her so Kristoff and his mother sat in the living room, catching up on each other's lives. It really had been far too long and he'd missed these chats.

"Do you think it's weird that you're doing all this for Anna? To find her perfect proposal?"

"Why would it be weird?"

"Kristoff, I know you love that girl."

"Of course I do. She's my best friend."

His mother sighed and patted his shoulder. "You know what I mean."

Did he? He'd never even thought about the _love_ aspect of their relationship. He'd said 'I love you' to her a million times over and now he was in a constant state of wondering if it was platonic or romantic. He'd thought about it a lot. Platonic love is when you can consider your someone as a best friend, someone you can rely on for everything and enjoy their presence constantly. Romantic love is when you have a tether that doesn't break, that fills you with such joy you don't get from any other person... such love and heart and emotion.

To Kristoff, Anna is both.

She's the light on the darkest of days. Whenever he's sad or lonely she'd be there, right at his side. He found her extremely attractive that was for sure but that wasn't important because Anna's personality is enough to make you love her a million times over. She's kindhearted, loving and possible the most generous person he knows.

"She's just my friend mum."

"If you say so." She gave him a look of 'I know you're not telling me everything' and headed for the door and headed to bed herself.

Kristoff lazily got up off the couch and headed towards his own room. He stopped outside Anna's when he saw that her door was peaking open, something she'd always done to let a tiny bit of light in because complete darkness scared her. He smiled when he saw her fast asleep and without thinking he walked over to her. He brushed a piece of hair behind her ear and places a heartwarming kiss on her forehead.

"I love you Anna." He whispered before headings back into his own room.


	7. Jealousy

**I can't apologise enough for how long this took. I went through a phase of hating everything I wrote but after I took a trip to Disneyland Paris during the summer I came back refreshed and ready to write again. I'm still not 100% happy with this chapter but hey ho. Loosely based on the book "One Hundred Proposals" by Holly Martin.**

* * *

"I can't believe you're still taking me to Paris. I explicitly said I don't want a Paris proposal."

"No, you said you hate Eiffel Tower proposals because you think they're too grand and cliché. You don't hate Paris."

Anna thought for a moment and shook her head slightly. "I've never been."

"I know, that's why I'm taking you. So we can convert you into loving my favorite city."

"You know how dorky you sound saying that? You're twenty six with no girlfriend and your favorite city is the one that's the acclaimed 'City of Love.'"

"Just wait until you go. I wouldn't be surprised if you're handing in your notice next month because you're moving to plan proposals in Paris."

"First of all, why would I be handing in a notice to my business and secondly, I would never leave you. You know that. So as a matter of fact, we'd be moving the company together."

"Paris sounds good."

"I noticed you're getting better with flights."

"Yep." She yawned and jumped onto their bed.

He laughed and gave a her leg a squeeze which he knew tickled her and she squirmed in delight.

"Maybe you should take a nap. You look tired."

"Mhmm."

"I've got some proposal stuff to sort out. Maybe you can join me by the pool when you wake up?"

"Sure." She smiled sleepily and he kissed her forehead in response before leaving the room.

* * *

Anna woke up two hours later feeling so much more energized. She couldn't wait to go swimming and check out the beach bar, maybe drink a cocktail or two and spend some quality time with her number one person.

She opened her case and slipped on a bikini and a cover-up as well as picking up her towel and sunglasses, all ready for an afternoon of sun. She looked out of her window to see if she could see Kristoff by the pool and when she couldn't, she decided to scope it out for herself.

When she reached the pool, she looked around and still saw no sign of him until..

Was that him? With another girl. Surely it couldn't be. Were they kissing? Anna's heart was pounding as his face turned to reveal Kristoff. Her Kristoff. No.

She did the only thing her mind was telling her to do.

She ran.

* * *

Tears poured down her face as she collapsed back onto her bed. How could he. Eventually the tears stopped, luckily right before Kristoff entered the room. He'd obviously seen her run off because he didn't know what to say himself.

"I can't believe you just did that. I never thought I'd see you have a random hook up." Anna spat out, anger washing over her.

"She was helping me plan your next proposal Anna. You know I'm not that type of guy."

"Do I?"

"Yes you do. Sure she kissed me but I tried to push her away. Anyway, why do you care? You told me to forget about our kiss remember?"

"You think that's what this is about?"

 _Well wasn't it?_

"This is about you inviting me to do this stupid proposal thing so we can get money and publicity. This is about you showering me with all these proposals and then acting like I'm not even there at other times. I'm not jealous Kristoff. If anything I'm far from it. I don't care if you go off with some other girl, just don't do it whilst I'm here. Don't make me the third wheel. You're the one who wanted to do this whole proposal thing remember."

"Fine then." He grabbed his jacket and headed for the door.

"Wait!" Anna called. "Where are you going?"

"Out."

Anna suddenly felt dizzy, lightheaded and too tired to fight. She lay on her bed for what felt like hours, tossing and turning until her phone beeped and she was sent out of her trance. It was a message from Kristoff.

Next proposal: 3pm, the beach. Don't be late.

She wouldn't be.

She looked at the clock. Okay, she had thirty minutes to decide what attitude she was going to be in for this proposal. Happy thoughts Anna. For the blogs sake.

A feeling of sickness waved over her as soon as she stood up and she felt herself running to the bathroom, throwing up everything she had eaten earlier today. Her head was pounding, tears fell from her eyes. She couldn't miss the proposal. She didn't want to be sick now. She stood up reluctantly and washed her face in the sink. She brushed her hair, determined to look presentable but before she knew it, her legs went weak and she was tumbling to the floor.

Then everything went black.

* * *

He was angry. They'd fought and then she had the nerve not to show up to their proposal. She knew how much he loved Paris and this proposal was sure to be his best one yet. He gave up waiting for her and picked up the blanket he'd laid for her on the beach. This wasn't even about the proposal, this was an apology. What was he thinking letting that girl get so close to him? He couldn't love anyone else other than the tiny red head feisty-pants that made his face light up whenever she was with him. Everyone else was compared to her, that's why he hasn't had a girlfriend in so long. He decided to get to the bottom of this.

He knocked on the hotel door for a good ten minutes before he gave up and asked reception to give him an extra key. If she wasn't going to let him in, then he'd do it himself.

He entered the apartment prepared for another argument but couldn't see Anna in the room anywhere. His face quickly turned into a frown. Where was she? Slowly he pushed the bathroom door open and was shocked to find Anna lying on the floor, seemingly unconscious.

"Anna?" He went into shock. "Anna, baby please. Look at me Anna. Oh god, oh god." He knelt next to her body and frantically did everything he could to wake her, even throwing water at her. She wasn't moving, her fever was high.. Kristoff's was reaching a similar level.

He picked her up and put her on the hotel bed, covering her up in an attempt to break the fever.

"Come on Anna. Look at me. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry for shouting at you. I didn't mean anything I said. You're the best person in my life Anna, nobody can ever beat that. I love you Anna. You can't go."

"I'm sorry." She coughed and Kristoff sighed in relief.

"Oh thank heavens." He fell on top of her in an attempt to give her a hug but she just coughed. "What happened?"

"I wasn't feeling well. What time is it?"

"Four-fifteen."

Her eyes widened and panic set in. "Oh Kristoff." She sat up quickly and her hands rushed to his cheeks. "I'm sorry sorry." She cried. "I didn't mean to miss it. I swear."

"Hey." He gently lay her back down. "Lie down, you'll get sick again."

"But-"

"Don't worry about it." He smoother the hair out of her eyes and tucked it behind her ear. "You're sick and that's all that matters right now."

"Am I allowed to have a shower?"

"You literally just woke up after being unconscious and you want a shower?"

"I feel gross. Please Kris. Help me?"

This girl was going to be the death of him.

"Sure, come here." Her arms flew to his neck and he gently carried her to the bathroom. "You can have a bath. You're too weak for a shower."

"Sure."

He sat her on the edge of the bath as he turned on the taps and then an awkward silence ensured.

"Uhm…" Anna said, eyes flickering around the room.

"So, do you want me to like? Uhm. You know? Help?"

"Please. I don't think I can stand."

"Okay. Uhm, just… You start undressing and I'll turn my back around and you can just shout me or lean on me if you need me okay?"

"Sure."

She was able to take off her vomit covered clothes and throw them on the floor, keeping her underclothes on.

"I'm done." She whispered as if her voice was going. "You can turn around you know, I'm still in my underwear."

Just like a bikini Kristoff. Just keep telling yourself that.

"Okay, you just. You hop in."

"I need your help."

He turned, attempting not to look her in the eye and then

"Okay then. I'll close my eyes and help you in okay?"

"O-okay."

He lifted her into the tub and she soaked into the bubbles.

"You can look now, I'm all covered."

He slowly peaked his eyes open and sure enough she was covered.

"Can we talk?" Anna said, swishing the bubbles around with her fingers.

"Right now?" He pointed at the bath.

"No time like the present." She sighed, her head still pounding. "I just wanted to apologize. I shouldn't have said anything that I said. It's my fault you haven't been able to see anyone because you're always at my beckon call. You've been there through the grief with my mother and now this, it's not fair. You should live your life Kris." She reached for his hand and held it on the edge of the tub. "When we get back maybe you should start enjoying yourself more."

"Stop." He almost shouted. "Anna, I love spending time with you. Do you think I'd be doing all this if I didn't? When the right woman comes along she'll love me for me and me being me, includes having you by my side." He shook his head. "Wait what."

Anna chuckled. "Did that even make any sense?"

His mouth turned into a half smirk. "I don't know, but you get the idea."

Anna took the flannel off the side an began to wash her body with it and Kristoff had a sudden flashback to what happened earlier.

"So, what happened earlier? I'm going to call a doctor in a second to come and check over you."

"There's no need. I realized I haven't ate properly since last night and I'm probably a bit dehydrated from all the travelling. I kinda just want to go to bed."

"That can be arranged." Kristoff smiled, handing her a towel which she wrapped around herself. He carefully lifted her out and began handing her a clean pair of pyjamas. "Let's get you too bed you sick-bug."

He helped her over to the king sized bed and tucked her in tight, jumping in next to her.

"I really am sorry Anna."

"I know. I'm sorry too."

* * *

 _ **Proposal Blog**_

 **Proposal #11**

 **July 27th**

 **Location: Paris**

We didn't quite make it to this proposal for some personal reasons. Sorry to let you guys down but we'll be back tomorrow with number 12!

Stay tuned.

* * *

 _ **Proposal Blog**_

 _Proposal #12_

 _July 28th_

 _Location: Champs-Élysées_

As much as Anna tells me she doesn't like cliché proposals, I knew that there was one place she wouldn't mind being proposed at.

We headed out this evening to walk the Champs-Élysées, something Anna had always wanted to do. It was quite chilly for summer so we wrapped up in our hats and scarves.

Towards the end of the evening, we'd been to all the posh stores and had a taste of the most gorgeous French coffee and then I proposed. It was old fashioned and not flashy but with a tear in her eye, Anna gave me a hug and it was a moment to savour.

* * *

"Sooo, where we headed?" Anna asked, wrapping her arm around Kristoff's and cuddling into it.

"Are you going to ask me that every single time we do this?"

"Maybe one day you'll actually tell me."

"That day is not today."

"Italy?"

"Yep!"

"Kris, you know I've always wanted to go to Italy!"

He knew that Italy was on her bucket list because she's recited it to him hundreds of times.

"I know. Now we'll put the bags in the room and then we'll head out for lunch okay?"

"Can we get pizza? Ooo, actually I want pasta!"

"How about we get pizza and pasta," he suggested and watch her face light up. He'd already booked them in for a buffet at a small Italian restaurant down the road from their hotel and he knew she'd love it.

"What will it take you to say yes?" He asked before biting into his pizza.

"I'm not telling you that. You'll just know."

"You keep saying that but I don't know how I'm going to know if you don't give me a hint."

"It's probably simpler than you think." She smiled and took a sip of her wine.

"I don't have many proposals left."

"I know, I've been counting."

He contemplated what he was going to say next and then put his hand on top of hers.

"What if I don't figure it out in time?"

She hadn't exactly thought about that. She didn't figure that he'd ever figure out why she hadn't said yes. She'd been close a few times, but that was just her heart getting ahead of herself. She needed that reassurance. She needed him to-

"Marry me."

She fell out of her deep thoughts and smiled at the gesture. A ring and a bowlful of chocolate ice cream.

"You really know the way to my heart don't you." She chuckled and dug in.

"I'm guessing that's a no?"

"Well, it's not a yes."

"Dammit."


	8. Deep In Thought

**_A/N: Hi everyone! Gosh, I can't believe that its been nearly a year. I'm actually ashamed at myself. I went through a period where I didn't hate anything as much as my own writing and everything felt forced and unnatural. Through some very supportive friends within the fandom, I decided to continue. I love this fic more than anything. Replaying the ending in my head almost everyday has been a wake up call that some people read this fic and don't even know how it's gonna end! If you're new, welcome! I promise the updates will be frequent from now on. I have my determined writing cap on! Enjoy, it's short but I'm just getting my gears in order!_**

* * *

 _ **Proposal Blog**_

 _Proposal #14  
_

 _July 31st  
Location: Finland_

As Anna's best friend of many years, I know the way to her heart has always been a mug of hot chocolate with cream and little gold stars on the top. It works when she's sad, when she's got a head cold, when she's coughing her guts up...

Apparently it doesn't work for proposals though.

* * *

"Anna, what are you doing? It's still early."

She was pacing the hotel room floor, biting the top of her phone as if she was anxiously waiting for a phone call.

"Elsa text me saying there was a problem with one of the proposals. Lucie said 'no' Kristoff. Nobody has ever turned down one of my planned proposals before."

His eyes squinted and adjusted to being awoken at this ungodly hour.. what time was it anyway? 5am?

"I knew this was a bad idea. I should be at home with my business Kris. I'm sorry, I just.. I'm enjoying myself, I really am but I can't let my business, _our_ business flop because of this."

"Hey, Anna it's fine. What if they weren't meant to be together?"

She stopped pacing and glared at him.

"Sorry, I forgot, you're a hopeless romantic. Does he want his money back?"

Anna shook her head. "No, apparently he was really nice about it all. He said it was beautiful but it obviously wasn't meant to be right now."

"So there you go. It's not a problem."

Her eyebrows furrowed and she perched herself at the opposite end to the bed. "Kris."

"Come here."

She crawled up to the top of the bed and lay her head on his shoulder as he pulled the covers over her.

She sighed as his arm drifted up to her hair. She loved this. He always knew how to get her to relax. It was like he could read her mind.

"You worry too much." He kissed her forehead and rested his head back on the pillow. "Go back to sleep."

"Okay."

* * *

The sunrise in Finland was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen, second to Anna of course. He'd been sat on the balcony for two hours watching the sky turn from black, to orange, to blue and it was truly relaxing.

Kristoff glanced at the double doors behind him and smiled at the sight of Anna rolling out of bed and heading towards the bathroom. It reminded him of their first year in college..

 _He was rudely awoken by a loud knocking noise that he thought was coming from next door, however he quickly jumped out of bed when he heard Anna whispering from the other side._

 _"Kris, let me in!"_

 _He opened the door and Anna promptly let herself into his dorm room._

 _"What is it?"_

 _"Hannah went out last night, and we all know Hannah doesn't come back without a guy. Long story short, there's thumping against my wall and I can't stand to hear it any longer. Can I stay with you?"_

 _"Um, yeah."_

 _"Good."_

 _She jumped onto his bed and made herself comfortable. "God I love you."_

 _Kristoff's head turned so quickly he thought he might have given himself whiplash. "What?"_

 _"Your pillows. I love them, they're so comfy." She said hugging one._

 _"Oh yeah, my mum got me them from IKEA."_

 _"That's cute." She smiled and before he knew it she was asleep._

 _He smiled and awkwardly lay on the opposite side of the bed. He stayed in that position until the best shifted at 4am and Anna proceeded to get out of the bed, knocking over the lamp in the process._

 _"Sorry. Need to pee." She said before heading off._

 _He laughed, shook his head and let himself fall back to sleep._

 _God this woman, he thought.  
_

* * *

He's just proposed for the fifteenth time. He had hoped that they'd get just a glimpse of the Northern Lights but science didn't seem to be on his side. Anna seemed content enough though. She lay on top of the blanket that Kristoff had lay on the grass and was pointing out all the shapes that the stars were making.

"Those ones look like a snowman!" She exclaimed enthusiastically and he couldn't help but smile down at her.

Anna turned to look up him, her eyes catching his gaze that was firmly on her. She patted the blanket, telling him to lie next to her.

"That section looks like a star made out of stars, how cool!"

He stayed silent as he watched her point out all the patterns she could find. After a while though she went quiet and instead of turning to face her, his hand drifted down to hers and held it, rubbing his thumb across the back of her hand.

He broke the silence. "Penny for your thoughts."

"Huh?"

"What you thinking about?"

"I don't know. Nothing... everything."

"That sounds complicated."

"Yeah."

Truth be told, she was just thinking about how nice this was and how when she was here with Kristoff it just felt... right. Maybe her mother had been right, maybe she was in love with him.

But of course how could she not be? Kristoff has been the main man in her life for years. He'd never judged her for her mistakes, never made her feel like she was worthless or unworthy. He was the only person who would know how to cheer her up when she was sick or upset. He knew exactly how she liked her coffee in the mornings and she's spent more nights cuddled up to him in bed than she has alone.

Then there was that kiss. It changed everything and nothing all at the same time. She felt empty when it was over, like she'd just experienced the most amazing thing only to have it ripped away due to constant anxiety over repercussions. Her mother would say that she was overthinking things but of course she wasn't here anymore.

She wondered exactly what she was afraid of. Losing Kristoff as a friend? She knew deep down that wouldn't happen. So why was she being so stubborn about expressing how she felt? She thought back to a time where her heart was on show for everyone to see, only to be yanked out in more ways than one. After her mother had died, her heart was under lock and key. Maybe it was time to open it.

"I miss my mum."

This made him turn to lay on his side so he could face her. However, she remained still as he tucked her hair behind her ear with his free hand.

"She always knew what to say when I was confused."

"What are you confused about?"

She sighed and finally took her eyes off the stars to look at him. "A lot of things."

"You wanna talk about it?"

"Not right now."

"Okay, when you're ready you can always tell me anything." He said, reassuring her that he was always looking out for her.

"I know I can." She did, and maybe she would tell him someday. "Just, not right now."

"Okay."

She'd done a lot of thinking recently but she was determined to hold herself together until this charade they were playing was over. It was painful, having him propose time after time and having to reject him... because... because...

"We should head back."

"Yeah."

Kristoff got up and pulled her up with him. He couldn't help himself. He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a tight squeeze.

She could have cried.

She loves him.


	9. Laughter is the Best Medicine

To say that Kristoff was feeling severely jet lagged was an understatement. Between flying from country to country and trying to plan his next proposal, he was growing extremely tired.

Anna, being Anna, powered through. She was used to surviving on little sleep and purely survived on the naps she was getting on every flight.

"Kristooooooooff!"

He woke up to her straddling him and jabbing her fingers in his rib cage. He'd have laughed if it wasn't for the fact he couldn't move a muscle without feeling like was going to die.

"It's one in the afternoon, come on! I wanna sightsee!" She groaned. "Come on! I've been up for hours waiting for you!"

In theory, taking her to the Greek island of Rhodes seemed a good idea. It was a beautiful island full of history.. However, he didn't take into consideration how much Anna would really want to explore, and right now, he really wasn't feeling it.

"T'morrow." He murmured and rolled away from her.

"You're usually a morning person! What's up?" She sat back down on the edge of their bed and placed her hand on his forehead. "Kristoff, you're boiling!"

"Mhm."

Anna grew wary and stripped the covers from him until he protested and grabbed them back. "I'm cold."

Anna sighed. A fever. Just what they needed right now.

"Kristoff, you're sick."

"Am not."

She laughed at his protest. "Yes you are."

As if to prove that he was perfectly fine, he rolled out of bed to stand up, only to fall straight back down.

"The room's spinning."

"See, you are sick."

He growled, he really didn't want to ruin this trip and besides, he really liked his plans for this one.

"You better stay away, don't want you getting sick too."

"Don't be silly." She walked off into the bathroom and came back with a wet flannel. "I'm gonna put this on your forehead, then I'm gonna go and ask the receptionist if there's a pharmacy nearby."

He was about to protest but he didn't want tomorrows plans to be ruined. So instead, he gave her arm a squeeze and closed his eyes as she placed the cold towel on his forehead.

"Get some more sleep. I'll be right back." She kissed his forehead and left the room.

* * *

Anna returned forty minutes later with a paper bag filled with medicines.

"So it turns out that there was a lady who speaks English there. She gave me some paracetamol and some ibuprofen and you can just take them together. She also gave me one of those cooling packs for your forehead and then she said that I should buy you lots of water because you might be dehydrated. So I went to the store next door and bought as many water bottles as I could carry and I also got myself some chocolate because... Oh."

Anna laughed as she turned to actually see Kristoff. He was fast asleep and she had been talking to herself. She went over to him and moved his hair out of his eyes.

 _If only I could tell you how much I love you._

She smiled and sat beside him on the bed, turning on the TV to hopefully find something in her own language.

An hour and a few episodes of Spongebob later, Kristoff woke up.

"Hey." She said, handing him a bottle of water that she had placed beside her. "Drink this, I'll get your painkillers."

"Thanks." He gave her a small smile as he took the pills off her. "Sorry for being sick."

"Don't be silly, you can't help being sick. Don't forget you aren't the only one who's been ill on this trip!"

He shuddered thinking back to that awful day. It was the worst of his life. For a moment he thought that the worst had happened to his best friend.

"You're right." He squeezed her arm. "Ugh, Spongebob?"

"It's the only thing that was in English! Besides, you weren't giving me good company."

"I'm sorry." He laughed. "I'll try to give more conversation from now on."

She giggled. "Good."

* * *

"Are you sure you're feeling okay? I mean your temperature was really high yesterday and I don't want you going out in this heat if you're sick."

"Anna, I'm fine. It must just be a twenty-four hour thing. I'm all good."

"Okay, but if you start feeling drowsy I'm marching you straight to the nearest pharmacy."

He had big plans for today. In his opinion, today was the best proposal so far. He loved the Greek island of Rhodes. It carried so much history and had such lavish historic landmarks still present.

After spending the entire morning in the Old Town, sightseeing and picture taking for the blog, Kristoff instructed Anna that a coach would be here to pick them up any minute now. She'd presumed that they would get on the coach and be travelling to another town but was surprised when they ended up at a harbour.

"Where are we going?" She asked, knowing full well that he wasn't going to give her an answer and when he raised his eyebrows, she just rolled her eyes.

They stepped on the boat and Kristoff led her to the front, where a table had been lay out. She turned and noticed they were the only two on the boat and smiled.

 _You charmer,_ she thought.

An hour, and a lot of Greek food and wine later, they stopped in the middle of the sea.

"Is it broken?" Anna asked, with a concerned glare in her eyes.

"Nope, completely planned, you'll see."

"Damn, I thought we were going to get our big 'I'll never let you go Jack' scene." She laughed and then stopped when something caught her eye. "Dolphins?"

"Yep."

"Oh my gosh!" She sat down on the deck floor to get a better look. "They're beautiful!"

"They are!"

"Ma'am." One of the boat staff to the right of her called.

Anna's eyes lit up when she saw a little dolphin head pop through the railing.

"Can I?"

"Yes."

She went over and touched the top of it's head, giggling at how cute it was.

"How does it know I'm not gonna hurt it?"

"The boat does excursions all the time to this area, the dolphins tend to recognise them. They are smart and besides, you naturally come off as friendly," Kristoff replied.

"Yeah." She smiled. "Hi Mr Dolphin."

She laughed as it jumped back into the water and swam away, only to do a 360 degree turn and swim back towards her.

"Kristoff, I love it thank you! Come say hello!"

He went over and gave the dolphin a little pat on the head but decided that he'd rather stand back and watch her interact with it.

Her face was priceless.

"Marry me Anna?" He said, almost getting choked up at her glimmering eyes turning to face him.

He didn't know what had come over him recently. Everyday he was sure the next proposal would be the one that she'd say yes to. Most of him was just worried that he wouldn't figure out the true recipe for Anna's dream proposal in time.

He really didn't want their time spent together to end. Sure, they spent 99% of the time together back at home, but this was different. It was like he was seeing her in a whole new light.

The affection he was feeling was starting to get the better of him, and boy did that scare him.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"That's a no then?"

She shrugged her shoulders and gave him a hug. "Thank you though. This really has been a day to remember."

He gave a small sideways smile. It's not like he expected her to say yes, and what happened if she did? I mean, it was no different right? It wasn't like he was proposing for real anyway. He just wanted to find what her perfect proposal was. That's how this all started right?

He asked himself a million questions over and over.

But for the first time, he was starting to not doubt himself anymore.

Because he loved Anna.

He just had to figure out in what way.

* * *

 ** _Proposal Blog_**

 _Proposal #16_

 _August 2nd_

 _Location: Rhodes_

 _Dolphins are apparently a big hit with the ladies. It seemed Anna really enjoyed her day. Still no yes though, I mean, I was sure dolphins would win her over!_

 _Keep following. 4 more to go!_

* * *

They entered their hotel room laughing a few hours later. It had been such an amazing day. After the boat ride, they took a walk along the beach and stopped for dinner at a little restaurant on the boardwalk.

They'd talked about a lot of things. Anna expressed her concern over Elsa, _"I just worry that she's not letting herself grieve properly."_ Kristoff assured Anna that Elsa has a different way of dealing with things and that all she can do is support her and Lily.

They talked about her mother and how she was always trying to set them up. They laughed as they remembered their college days and not once was the company or the proposals brought up. It was nice.

It felt like it used to a long time ago. It took a long time to get back to this place, a place they'd seemingly just lost when they grew up. Business partners turned their friendship into something different, not a bad different, but still not the same.

"So, you just left him struggling?" She giggled.

"Well I couldn't help him, it wasn't like he spoke English, plus how awkward would that be?"

Anna snorted midst laughing fit which caused them both to laugh even more.

"So, you just left the guy in the bathroom trying to undo his zipper?"

She chuckled when he nodded and fell back onto the bed, Kristoff falling beside her.

Lying there, laughing at something so simple... Anna had almost forgotten the last time she'd been this happy.

"I haven't had this much fun in a long time."

"That's because you don't let yourself laugh anymore, not like you used to anyway. Sometimes you just gotta let yourself loose a bit."

"Mhm." She stared at the ceiling for a while and realised how much of a different person she had become since her mother had passed away. "Hey Kristoff? Do you ever think what life might have been like if we never met?"

"Sometimes."

"What do you think about?"

"How lonely I'd probably be. For one thing, I didn't have many other friends in university, you were kinda my rock."

It was true and Anna knew it. He'd never had a best friend before her and most of the time considered himself a loner, that was before she came along and pulled open his shell with her tiny hands and insisted that they be friends. Of course, he much preferred this to the alternative of having no friends for the rest of his life. Now, not only had he gained someone who would laugh at all his awful jokes, but also someone who would be there for him no matter what. Anna, Elsa and Lily were his second family and that's just the way things were. He wouldn't have had it any other way.

Kristoff continued, "I see you everyday, we eat Christmas dinner together and even brush our teeth at the same time. I don't really want to think about what I'd be doing without you."

"Me neither, I'd probably have died of a broken heart or something. You were my saviour when-."

They both turned to face each other. Kristoff wiped a tear that escaped Anna's eye and settled his hand on her arm, gently running his fingers up and down it.

"Do you think things would have been different if maybe... we weren't friends first?" She questioned hesitantly.

"Maybe, but maybe we were just meant to get there the long way?"

"Yeah, maybe." She gave him a small smile and rested her hand at the top of his neck, gently playing with the hair at the nape.

Each could tell that the others minds were racing, they were inches apart growing closer and closer and neither wanted to stop this time.

"No more running." He whispered, gently cupping her cheek.

Anna could feel his breath upon her lips, and for the first time, she didn't think about the consequences.

"No more running." She confirmed, pressing her lips against his and savouring the moment that would inevitably change everything.

* * *

 **A/N:** Just a quick PSA. I received a review that really angered me, by an anon no less. This review was in no way constructive and completely offended me as a writer. Saying I "should be embarrassed" by my fic is down right rude. I'm not usually one to comment on things like this and I'm definitely not one to remove reviews. However, I made the decision to delete the review because it was in no way constructive criticism. Saying my story sucks.. okay, go find something else and move on. I'm perfectly okay with this not being somebody's cup of tea, however, if you don't like it please move on. That being said, constructive criticism is very welcomed! Anyway I can improve this fic or my writing is appreciated, however, disrespecting me personally is not welcomed here. I don''t have to be writing this, it just so happens I really enjoy this fic and it means a lot to me that I finish it.

That being said, thank you to all you lovely new people that favourited the fic! I hope you're enjoying it.. oh, and the cliffhanger;)

Ellie xxx


	10. Up in the Mountains

**A/N: Thank you for your lovely reviews last chapter! Enjoy x**

* * *

The kiss was a lot different from the first one they had shared. That one had been rushed and at the time, Anna just panicked. With this one however, she was one hundred percent committed.

They drew away, and Kristoff looked at her as if he was worried that she was going to run again, but she didn't. Instead, she kissed him again, this time deeper and full of passion. Her hands tugged at the bottom of his t-shirt and he sat up and took it off himself. Anna's hands traced down his chest and she looked up into his eyes with a smile. She sat back herself and pulled her dress over her head, leaving Kristoff in awe.

She straddled him, pulling his lips back to hers and then struggled with his zipper, laughing as she did so due to their earlier conversation.

He loved seeing her like this. In a weird way, this was the old Anna. The carefree Anna who didn't think about consequences. She looked... happy.

She took off his jeans and then pressed herself up against him, he drew back and rested a hand in her hair.

"You sure you wanna do this?"

"Positive." She smirked.

"Because we can stop now and just-." She pulled his lips back to hers signalling that she was very happy to continue and with that, he rolled her over so he was on top.

* * *

Anna woke up the next morning cocooned in Kristoff's arms, her back pressed against his chest and his arms wrapped protectively around her. This position wasn't new, they'd slept like this almost every night they'd been away. Of course, what was different was the fact that she was currently wearing no clothes. She smirked as she remembered last night. Kristoff touching every inch of her body as she screamed his name over and over.

She felt his breath on the back of her neck and smiled, turning to face him. He looked so peaceful and Anna liked the fact that this felt like such an intimate moment. In a way everything has changed, but her love for him hadn't. She drifted a hand to his hair, running her fingers through it and combing it out of his face.

She stopped when he let out a sigh, assuming that he was waking up.

"Mhm, you better put your hand back in my hair right now." He said, with his eyes still shut.

"Kris?" She giggled, returning her hand to his hair. "How long have you been awake?"

"About 10 minutes."

"And you pretended to be asleep?"

He opened his eyes and gave her a smirk. "Of course, you playing with my hair felt too nice."

Anna let out a giggle and lay her head on his chest. "You don't regret last night do you?"

"Of course not."

"Good."

"Do you?" He questioned, almost afraid of her answer.

"Heck no!"

He laughed and she slapped his chest. "Come on! Time for breakfast. Hotel only serves it for another hour."

"Oh good, that means we have time."

"Time for what?"

He raised an eyebrow. "This." His lips took hers and she moaned as his hands caressed her lower thigh. "Marry Me?"

"Nope." She giggled and bit down on his lip.

Maybe they wouldn't make breakfast after all.

* * *

"You can't post exactly how it happened!"

"Why?" He questioned.

"Because, it'll ruin the fun of this entire thing. Just make something up!"

"Oh right, okay."

* * *

 ** _Proposal Blog_**

 _Proposal #17_

 _August 3rd_

 _Location: Rhodes (at the hotel)_

 _So, I totally just proposed on the balcony. Anna didn't find it romantic. Oh well._

* * *

"So..."

"Don't ask me!"

"You don't even know what I was going to say!"

He laughed. "Yes I do, you were gonna ask me where we're going, but I'm not going to tell you."

"Dammit."

They'd arrived early yesterday morning at Manchester airport where they drove to North Wales. Kristoff had decided that he was going to complete the rest of the proposals back in home territory, after all there were so many beautiful places right on their doorstep. Anna had never been to Wales, although her mother had. She used to tell the myths of the land such as the story of Beddgelert and the underwater town of Capel Celyn. They used to amaze her as a child, Wales almost seemed like a fairytale land to her.

Kristoff had hired a car from the airport which seemed weird really, because they had their own cars just a few hours away, but he insisted that he didn't want to waste any time going backwards and forwards, so Anna just went with it.

She sat in the front seat, her head rested upon the window, gazing out to see the Welsh countryside. She noticed that they hadn't been on a main road for a while and seemed to be going in the direction of nowhere in particular. Her confusion settled however when Kristoff placed a hand on her thigh.

"Not long now," he said and she gave him a small smile.

She was exhausted from all the travelling they'd done in the past 12 hours and she wasn't sure how Kristoff was able to look so awake. Maybe it had something to do with the five cups of coffee he'd had at the airport.

Her head returned to the window where she saw mountains and acres of land. She just wanted to get her camera out and take so many pictures of the glorious landscape, but she refrained from doing so, mainly because she was too tired to function.

Kristoff had always told her about how his father used to take him camping in the Welsh mountains and she wondered if that's what they were going to do. After a while, she gave up guessing and let her eyes drift shut.

She woke up an hour later when she felt herself being lifted off her seat. Her eyes slowly opened to see Kristoff looking down at her.

"Go back to sleep," he whispered, shuffling her in his arms. "It's late anyway. I'll just carry you in and get the stuff in the morning."

She nodded silently and nuzzled down into his jacket.

* * *

The next morning Anna woke up to the smell of food and an empty bed. Feeling her tummy rumble, she slipped out of bed and smiled when she saw that Kristoff had lay her slippers ready for her. She slid them on and grabbed her dressing gown which he had hung up beside her, presumably because it was a little cold this morning.

When she saw him hunched over the stove, she wrapped her arms around his waist and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Morning."

"Hey, I was going to bring this to you in bed. It's cold this morning, which is odd for the middle of summer. Then again, we are back in the UK."

Anna laughed in agreement and leaned to look over his shoulder. "Yum! Pancakes. I've loved hotel breakfasts, but I've really missed your cooking!"

"Good, because there will be a lot of it here. Not much going on."

Anna looked around at her surroundings for the first time, she's half expected to be sleeping in a tent but was surprised to see that they were in a log cabin.

"This is beautiful." She walked over to the area that had a window seat and sat down to have a look out of the window. "I bet it's beautiful here in winter."

"Yeah, we can come back."

Anna's eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Yeah, one of my dad's old friends owns the place and told me I can use it whenever, he used to come fishing with us. Amazing here isn't it?"

"It really is. Thank you." She walked back over and gave him a small kiss on the lips. "So, what's the plan. Do I need to get dressed?"

"I'm going to get the rest of the stuff unpacked and then we're going to go for a walk."

"Okay, so what kind of clothes?"

"Something active I guess, your most comfortable shoes."

"Okay." She kissed him again and took the plate of pancakes to the table, digging in immediately. "Oh my god these are delicious," she mumbled with a mouthful of food.

Kristoff shook his head laughing and turned on the kettle to make some coffee.

* * *

They'd spent the past hour and a half wandering through the mountains and trees. Anna stopped to take pictures of some of the wildlife a few times, but then returned right back to Kristoff's side.

Without even realising, they'd spent the past ten minutes holding hands, something that made Anna smile because it was a simple intimacy that she had craved for so long.

"You know, it's rumoured that whoever's hand is on top when you hold hands is the dominant one." Anna said, her eyes drifting down to see that Kristoff's was on top.

"Well, if we interlace our fingers like this, then we are equals." He smiled down at her and placed a kiss on her nose which caused her to giggle. It was a stupid rumour anyway.

"Kris?"

"Yeah."

"Tell me about your father. What was he like?"

"Oh."

Anna's eyes grew wide and she immediately felt bad for asking. "It's okay if you don't want to. It's just, you've told me some things before and he sounded like a good man."

"He was. He really looked after me and my mother." His eyes drifted into the distance. "He always put us before himself. I didn't see a lot of him, because-." He paused, almost as if he was going to choke on his next words.

"Because he was in the army." Anna finished for him, wrapping her hands around his arm and leaning into him. A small reminder that she was there for him.

He nodded. "Yeah, but when he came home we always had the best time! He'd take me on 'Papa and son' adventures as we'd call them."

"You called your dad Papa? That's so cute."

"Yeah I did."

"What did you do whilst you were here?"

"We'd go fishing, climbing, we'd build fires and roast marshmallows and my personal favourite was what we're going to do now."

"Ooo, and what is that?"

"Den building."

Anna's face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Really? I've always wanted to build a den!"

"You never?"

Anna shook his head and now it was his turn to feel bad for asking such a question, of course her father hadn't been as willing to venture out with his girls.

"Then lets go!" He exclaimed, grabbing her hand again and dragging her up the hill.

* * *

The sun was slowly setting and Anna and Kristoff sat on a hill facing the gorgeous sight before them.

"I love sunsets."

"I know."

Her head drifted to his shoulder and she continued to gaze out in front.

"Hey, Kris?" She said, and he shifted to look down on her. "Can we talk about this, us I mean."

He'd been dreading this question. They hadn't really discussed what _this_ was and he was worried that maybe it would only last for the remainder of the trip. "Sure."

"Well, I really like you." She took a breath. "And, I think I've liked you for a really long time but I was just terrified you know?"

"I've felt the same Anna." He took her hand and ran his thumb up and down it. "For a long ass time."

She chuckled. "This is stupid, we're so stupid."

"Why?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Because we're idiots. We've both been worried about expressing our feelings in case it ruined our friendship but we both had the feelings anyway. This could have been resolved a long time ago."

He laughed, she was right. If they'd have just discussed this in the first place then maybe there wouldn't have been so much mutual pining.

"Oh, and you're really good in bed." She smirked.

"Why thank you, you're not so bad either if I do say so myself."

Anna slapped his arm playfully and looked back out at the sunset. "We should head back before it gets pitch black." Anna went to stand up but Kristoff pulled her back down so she was at his eye level.

"Will you marry me?"

The proposals were becoming harder and harder to reject, especially now.

Anna sighed and leaned up to kiss him. "Sorry." She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, breathing in his scent and embracing his warm body.

He was stunned for a moment, feeling the rejection hit him harder than ever, but instead of getting beat up over it, he reciprocated her embrace and pressed a kiss against her neck.

"Lets go."

* * *

 ** _Proposal Blog_**

 _Proposal #18_

 _August 5th_

 _Location: Snowdonia, North Wales._

 _So I took Anna up to a place I visited a lot as a child. I thought it might bring a personal touch to the situation. She enjoyed it but it's still a no.. what's a guy gotta do for a yes?_

 _See you next proposal!_


End file.
